


The Hanging Tree

by WhispersInTheWing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Derogatory Language, Eventual Happy Ending, Football player Claire, Homecoming football game, Homelessness, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Human Castiel, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Castiel, Temporary Character Death, Top Dean, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhispersInTheWing/pseuds/WhispersInTheWing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a new human forced to find his own way in the world after being kicked out of the Men Of Letters Bunker by Dean (at Sam/Gadreel's insistence). Castiel struggles to take care of not only himself, but the child that he's carrying. Will he be able to survive on his own while being hunted down like an animal?</p><p>Set around Season 9</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Standing In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at writing an mpreg fic, and I hope I do it justice! Please leave kudos and comments to let me know what you think!

_‘Why can’t I be good?’_ It was a question that Castiel asked himself every day. He tried so hard to be good, he really did. But it seemed like every time he did something, it was the wrong thing. Dean was always quick to let Castiel know that he had screwed up … especially this time. Dean constantly reminded Castiel that he had been tricked by Metatron into aiding in the expulsion of the Angels from Heaven. Castiel didn’t need Dean reminding him of that; he thought about that day every waking moment since.

Castiel watched Dean and Sam from across the street. They were sitting down for dinner at a little diner in town. He could see them through the window; Dean tossing his head back in laughter at something humorous Sam said. Castiel held his breath as he and Dean locked eyes. He lifted his hand in a wave, but Dean had already looked away. Castiel lowered his hand, dropping it to his side. Dean’s rejection felt like an Angel Blade to the heart, and Castiel couldn’t stop a choked sob that escaped his lips. He knew it was stupid to try to see Dean. The Hunter had made it perfectly clear that they were better off apart.

He turned from the diner and retreated to his makeshift tent in the alley. It was nothing more than a ratty old tarp over some stacked milk crates, and barely kept out the pouring rain. But it was the best Castiel could do. Dean had kicked him out of the bunker with nothing more than the clothes on his back. Castiel sat down under the tarp, pulling his sweatshirt tighter around his protruding stomach as a harsh wind whipped through the alley. Cas winced at a particularly hard kick to his kidney. The small life growing inside him didn’t approve of its fathers being separated, but to Dean’s defense, he hadn’t known that Castiel was pregnant before kicking him out.

“Why can’t I be good?” Castiel muttered as tears ran down his face with the rain. It shouldn’t be this hard to be good! Dean and Sam did good things all the time, they made it look so easy! Castiel rubbed away a phantom pain on his throat; he had a thin scar where Metatron had ripped out his grace.

“Cas? Cas where are you?” An all too familiar voice called out to him over the sound of the rain. Castiel didn’t get his hopes up. For all he knew, Dean was looking for him to tell Castiel to leave him and Sam alone, to stop ‘stalking’ them.

“Cas please! I ned to talk to you! Castiel!” Dean’s voice was getting closer and Castiel knew it was only a matter of time before Dean found him. Castiel stiffened as footsteps jogged down the alley and stopped outside his tent. The tarp was pulled away to show Dean on his knees, hair plastered to his forehead.

“God Cas,” Dean gasped. “H-how long have you been living out here?”

Castiel shrugged, refusing to meet Dean’s eyes. He didn’t want to see what they showed. “6 months, give or take a few days. I didn’t mean for you to come out here in the rain. I haven’t been following you or anything, I swear. I just … I just heard the Impala’s engine from down the street and wanted to see you. I miss you, Dean.” Castiel swiped at a stray tear, hoping that Dean wouldn’t see it.

“You sh-should go back inside before you catch cold. Tell Sam I said hello.” Castiel tried to keep himself from shivering as the rain continued to soak the both of them. He was thankful that the sweatshirt was baggy and hid his bump from Dean.

“Castiel, are you … are you pregnant?” Dean asked. He leaned forward, lifting the sweatshirt up under Castiel’s armpits and exposing the man’s curved stomach. “Jesus.”

“How did you know?” Castiel’s voice was quiet and fearful, shame coloring his cheeks. He was afraid that Dean would come for the child after it was born, and Castiel would never see the child grow up; that he’d never be part of the child’s life. The rational part of Castiel’s brain told him that it was ridiculous to think that Dean would be so cruel, but the other part, the part that was focused on his unborn child was much louder.

“I could tell, from the way you hold yourself now. You used to stand straighter, taller before. But now you’re curling around your stomach like …” Realization hit Dean like a freight train. “You’re afraid I’m going to hurt you. Cas, I would never hurt you. I should be offended that you would think that, but I'm not, because I know that you're not thinking straight. It's that pregnancy brain already. I would never hurt you ... or our baby."

Dean stood, holding his hand out. "Come on, let's get you out of the rain. Sam and I were just sitting down for some dinner, and it looks like you could use a hot meal." Dean didn't wait for Castiel to reply; he just grabbed the former Angel's hands and hauled him to his feet. "I missed you Cas."


	2. Waiting For The Pin To Drop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to pump out the second chapter, but here it is! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

Castiel couldn’t help but feel hopeful after Dean helped him stand. He just hoped that Sam would be happy to see him too.

\------------

Sam looked up from the menu as the door opened and Dean came back in; this time with a wet, shivering Castiel tucked into his side. “Holy crap!” Sam gasped, standing up from the booth. He shrugged out of his jacket and placed it around Castiel’s shoulders. “What happened?”

Dean helped Castiel into the booth and slid in next to him, keeping him cocooned in Dean’s body heat. Cas sighed into the warmth radiating from Dean. The man always was a walking space heater. The baby kicked more enthusiastically as Castiel’s body temperature rose to normal and he stopped shivering. Cas grimaced against the sharp pain, hoping Sam didn’t see it.

“Where did you find him Dean?” Sam asked after the waitress had taken their order. Sam kept glancing at Castiel; there was something different about him, he just didn’t know what yet.

“It’s not important where I found him,” Dean began. “What’s important is that I found him, and I know he’s safe. It was stupid of me to think that Cas would be safer if he kept moving. The bunker’s the safest place on the planet! I’m such an idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot Dean,” Castiel murmured. He grabbed Dean’s hand underneath the table and placed it on the swell of his stomach. Dean couldn’t keep the smile off his face when a small foot pressed against his palm.

“Thanks Cas,” Dean said. “For everything.”

Sam raised an eyebrow at the weird display of affection going on across the booth. It was so unlike Dean to act the way he was, and Sam needed to get to the bottom of it. “Is there something you two want to tell me? I feel like I’m missing something.”

Castiel paled, gaze shooting up from under the table. Were they really that obvious that Sam picked up on it already? They’d only been sitting together for a few minutes, not nearly long enough to get past pleasantries. “Should, should we tell him?” Castiel asked nervously.

“Of course we should Cas. We’re in this together, all three of us. Do you want me to tell him?” Dean wondered. Castiel nodded, eyes cast down to where their hands were still joined.

Dean turned to his little brother, a wide grin on his face. “I’m gonna be a dad!” Dean announced, practically bouncing in his seat. “Can you believe it Sammy?”

Sam smiled at his brother’s infectious attitude. “That’s awesome! But Cas, you should’ve come back to the bunker when you found out you were pregnant. It’s not safe for a pregnant person to be out on the streets.”

Castiel felt his face flush red and tears spring to his eyes. Damn his pregnancy hormones playing with his moods. “I know, I’m sorry. I was scared and I didn’t know what to do. I wasn’t really thinking straight; I thought more about trying to stay off the radar of my brothers and sisters than I was about finding shelter. I’ve … been living in the alley across the street for 6 months.” Castiel broke down in sobs, hiding his face in his hands as the tears flowed freely.

Sam stuttered, trying to find the right words to fix whatever it was he had just caused. He hadn’t meant to make Cas feel bad about the situation, he had simply wanted to let Cas know that he could’ve come home. If he was being totally honest with himself, Sam missed the former Angel’s presence in the bunker. For the past 6 months it had felt like something was missing.

“Shh, it’s okay Cas. Sam’s not mad at you. He’s just been worried about you man; we both have. It’s time for you to come home, okay? Sam’s right that it’s not safe for you out there. You could’ve caught pneumonia or you could’ve been kidnapped or mugged. I’m glad you’re safe,” Dean whispered before pressing a kiss to Castiel’s temple and embracing him snugly.

“I’m ready to come home Dean. I missed you both so much.” The food arrived, interrupting Castiel’s reply. He didn’t mind though; he wasn’t sure what his next words would be. And the smell of warm food was too much for his growling stomach and growing child to ignore. Castiel tore into his burger like a starving man, devouring the greasy thing in minutes.

Dean watched Castiel as he ate and cringed at the sharp pang in his chest. When was the last time Cas had an actual meal? How long has it been since he’d had sustenance for himself? How long had the child had to take what it needed to survive from Castiel? Dean slid his plate in front of Castiel without a word. It was time for Dean to step up and take care of his unborn child; he had 6 months to make up for.


	3. Home Is Where Your Heart Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I didn't even realize I had written enough to post another chapter! I promise that I am still working on this story and won't abandon it!
> 
> -Stacey

“Shh, it’s okay Cas. Sam’s not mad at you. He’s just been worried about you man; we both have. But it’s time for you to come home, okay? Sam’s right that it’s not safe for you out there. You could’ve caught pneumonia or you could’ve been kidnapped or mugged. I’m glad you’re safe,” Dean whispered before pressing a kiss to Castiel’s temple and embracing him snugly.

“I’m ready to come home Dean. I missed you both so much.” The food arrived, interrupting Castiel’s reply. He didn’t mind though; he wasn’t sure what his next words would be. And the smell of warm food was too much for his growling stomach and growing child to ignore. Castiel tore into his burger like a starving man, devouring the greasy thing in minutes.

Dean watched Castiel as he ate and cringed at the sharp pang in his chest. When was the last time Cas had an actual meal? How long has it been since he’d had sustenance for himself? How long had the child had to take what it needed to survive from Castiel? Dean slid his plate in front of Castiel without a word. It was time for Dean to step up and take care of his unborn child; he had 6 months to make up for.

“So Cas,” Sam said, breaking the awkward tension that had suddenly settled over the table. “Do you know if I’m gonna have a niece or a nephew yet?”

Castiel shook his head, checking burning in embarrassment. “I haven’t been to an OBGYN. I couldn’t afford all of the tests.”

“That’s okay Cas. I’ll call first thing in the morning to set up an appointment. In the meantime, we can stop by the pharmacy and pick up some prenatal vitamins,” Sam replied without missing a beat. He knew now that Castiel assumed they would be upset with him for not taking care of himself and the baby, and that simply wasn’t the case. Both he and Dean just wanted to make sure that Castiel was taken care of now. From this point forward, anything that Castiel did or didn’t do wouldn’t be held against him. It was a clean slate for them all.

Dean’s chest tightened again, but this time at the sheer unlimited love his brother had for every person he met. It didn’t matter to Sam that Castiel hadn’t been to see a doctor; Sam rarely looked to the past. Ever since he’d come back from his near-death experience doing the trials, Sam was all about looking to the future. And Dean really needed to stop living in the past.

\--------------

Ezekiel watched from his place inside Sam’s mind at the exchange taking place in front of him. His brother Castiel was with child, and though he had been the one to tell Dean that Castiel needed to leave, he couldn’t kick his brother to the curb now. The other Angels would kill him and the child without hesitation. It was time to redeem himself in his brother’s eyes. He would speak with Dean when they all returned to the bunker. He would protect Castiel and his niece or nephew with his life. That much Ezekiel was certain of.

“Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?” Sam asked after the waitress had taken their empty plates. He wasn’t quite sure himself what he hoped the child would be, he only knew for sure that he hoped it was healthy and that they would all be safe. But he wouldn’t mind a niece to spoil with frilly dresses and princess crowns.

“It is too hard to choose,” Castiel said with a small smile. “I remember holding my sister Hannah for the first time after she was created. To see her looking up at me with her wide curious eyes was beyond words.”

“It’ll be quite an experience; three men trying to raise a little girl. But if that’s what happens, we’ll figure it out as we go; we got this,” Dean remarked, snaking an arm around Castiel’s waist. He pressed a kiss to the smaller man’s temple, smiling as Castiel blushed. “I won’t ever leave you alone again. I promise.”

Castiel smiled shyly, his cheeks pink with contentment. “I love you too, Dean,” Castiel replied softly.

The waitress approached to ask if they needed anything else, and Castiel couldn’t help but speak up. “Excuse me ma’am. Could we get a chicken Cesar salad, a side of fries and three slices of apple pie?”

“Of course you can, doll. Can I get you boys some refills?” She wondered with a vibrant smile. Castiel nodded as she took their empty glasses. For the first time in 6 months, Castiel was actually full and sated. He didn’t feel like he was about to keel over at any moment.

A small foot pressed out under where his and Dean’s hands rested on his stomach, letting its fathers know that it was very happy for the full belly and warm room.

Dean gasped in shock, his eyes wide with awe. “Was that?”

Castiel nodded. “Yeah, she’s been pretty active lately. It seems she recognizes you already Dean. I just hope she’ll like me. What if I’m not cut out to be a parent? What if she hates me?” Castiel couldn’t stop his deepest fears from spilling forth, and cringed as the words settled in the silence.

“Of course you’re cut out to be a parent Cas. Look how long you’ve kept Dean and me alive, and Dean acts like an overgrown toddler sometimes,” Sam laughed. “There’s no way that baby could ever hate you.”

“Hey! I’m not that bad … most of the time.” Dean chuckled, kicking Sam under the table. “If anyone’s not cut out to be a parent, it’s me.”

Castiel shoved Dean’s shoulder playfully. “Even I know that’s not true Dean. You took care of Sam for years.” Castiel looked down at his stomach. “This baby will be the most protected person on the planet.”

“Agreed,” Sam and Dean replied at the same time. The two brothers burst out in laughter, startling a few people in the diner. Castiel smiled, feeling a series of soft kicks against his hand. It didn’t matter that Castiel had seen it with his own two eyes, this right here … was Heaven.


	4. American Eulogy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm back! This fic hasn't been abandoned and there are no plans to abandon it any time soon! Here's the next chapter! It's a bit of a filler chapter, but the fic picks up after this!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Stacey

Dean helped a half asleep Castiel into the backseat of the Impala. Castiel had started to fall asleep after his third slice of blueberry pie, and Dean knew it wouldn’t be long until he was completely out. Dean’s chest tightened as he stared down at the sleeping angel curled up on the seat. He was mentally berating himself for not noticing something was different about Castiel and kicking him out.

“I really fucked up didn’t I Sam?” Dean asked as he shut the car door softly. He leaned against the car, folding his arms across his chest. “How could I not have seen that Cas was pregnant? What kind of person can’t tell he knocked someone up?!”

Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair before joining his brother by the side of the car. “It wasn’t your fault Dean. When Cas left, he didn’t look any different. There was no way for you to know. It wasn’t like he told you about it, was it?” Sam asked.

Dean shook his head. “He didn’t, but I think he tried to. He had started to say something after I told him it wasn’t safe for him to stay in the bunker, but I walked away before he could finish. I’ve thought about that moment every day since, wondering what it was he was trying to tell me. Wondering if it’s my fault he didn’t try to reach out to us sooner.” Dean pushed away from the car and started across the street. “Come on Sam, there’s something I need to show you.”

Sam followed his brother into an alley across the street from the diner. It was there, next to a stinking dumpster, that Sam and Ezekiel saw exactly where Castiel had been living for the past 6 months. A makeshift tent of milk crates and a blue tarp full of holes, with what could only be described as a nest of damp mildew-riddled clothes. Sam didn’t know how Castiel didn’t have pneumonia by now with how poorly the tarp kept the rain out.

“This is where I found him, shivering and swollen with my child. I don’t remember seeing him when we pulled up, but something made me look out the window of the diner and that’s when I saw him. There was no mistaking him for someone else, I just knew it was him. I couldn’t leave him out here any longer,” Dean stated, knowing that Ezekiel was listening. “With the weather getting colder, it was only a matter of time before he lost the baby or his own life.”

“It wasn’t your fault Dean. Neither of us knew anything was different with Cas when he left,” Sam remarked. He grabbed Dean by the arm and pulled him from the alley; there was no use dwelling on what had already happened. You’re never going to patch things up with Cas if you can’t let this go.”

Gadreel nodded from his place inside Sam’s head. The young Winchester was right. He couldn’t let himself obsess over the fact that he almost caused the death of his niece or nephew. Most Nephilim were considered abominations, but one between one of God’s chosen soldiers and Michael’s sword is a miracle. One to be revered and loved. When it reached maturity, it would be able to take God’s place as head of Heaven. Gadreel needed to protect Castiel and the child at all costs.

\---------

Dean drove home in silence, the two brothers wrapped in their own thoughts and Cas passed out in the backseat.

“Dean.” Broke the silence, and when Dean looked over, Gadreel’s icy blue eyes stared back at him.

“I know what you’re going to say, and I don’t give a shit. Cas was never safer leaving the bunker. And there’s no way in hell I’m letting him out of my sight now,” Dean growled lowly.

“I wanted to apologize to you Dean. It was a lapse in judgment on my part. But in my weakened state, I could not detect the child’s soul in Castiel and thus did not know what my actions were going to do. I am sorry,” Gadreel said softly. “I will do everything I can to gain your trust again.”

Dean looked at Castiel in the rearview mirror, his heart in his throat at the dark thoughts that clouded his mind. There was still a chance that he could lose Castiel and the baby in the blink of an eye. But he wouldn’t let that happen; he would protect them at all costs.


	5. Waking The Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I am back with a brand new extra long chapter for all of my lovely readers! This is my first mpreg fic and sometimes I have trouble getting past a certain point in the story and may take a while before I have enough to post to you.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Dean drove home in silence, the two brothers wrapped in their own thoughts and Cas passed out in the backseat.

“Dean.” Broke the silence, and when Dean looked over, Gadreel’s icy blue eyes stared back at him.

“I know what you’re going to say, and I don’t give a shit. Cas was never safer leaving the bunker. And there’s no way in hell I’m letting him out of my sight now,” Dean growled lowly.

“I wanted to apologize to you Dean. It was a lapse in judgment on my part. But in my weakened state, I could not detect the child’s soul in Castiel and thus did not know what my actions were going to do. I am sorry,” Gadreel said softly. “I will do everything I can to gain your trust again.”

Dean looked at Castiel in the rearview mirror, his heart in his throat at the dark thoughts that clouded his mind. There was still a chance that he could lose Castiel and the baby in the blink of an eye. But he wouldn’t let that happen; he would protect them at all costs.

\-----------

Dean pulled the Impala into the garage and cut the engine. Castiel had slept the whole way home, an arm wrapped protectively around his stomach. Sam smiled at Dean before getting out of the car.

“I’m going to find Castiel some dry clothes and pull some of the heavier blankets from one of the closets. They’re probably freezing,” Sam remarked. Dean nodded and Sam left him to care for Castiel.

Dean opened the back door and gathered Cas in his arms, lifting him from the car. Dean cringed at how easily he was able to carry Castiel like he weighed nothing more than a bag of groceries. “Don’t worry Cas, I’m gonna make sure the two of you are never left alone again. I swear it,” Dean whispered as he carried Cas through the bunker towards his bedroom.

\------------

The first thing Castiel noticed when he woke up was that he was warm. He was surrounded by warmth that sunk into his bones and chased away the deep chill that had taken up residence there. He sighed in utter contentment, burrowing more under the thick blankets. Castiel paused as he encountered a solid figure lying in bed beside him. He looked up from the blankets, the baby kicking softly when he saw it was Dean trying his best to stay awake.

“Go to sleep Dean, you’ve been up all night. I’m not going anywhere, I promise,” Castiel mumbled as he let out a jaw-cracking yawn.

Dean smiled down at Castiel, bed-head and all. “I’m fine Cas. I’m just not ready to sleep yet. I want to make sure everything is okay with you and the baby and that you’re comfortable. Can I get you anything? Water? Another slice of pie? I think we still have some pizza left from yesterday if you’re craving Italian,” Dean rambled.

“We’re fine Dean. The only thing we need right now is you.” Castiel chuckled, snuggling into Dean’s side as much as he could with the baby bump between them. “I missed this. I missed you.”

Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel’s raven hair. “I missed you too Cas. I’m sorry I made you leave. It wasn’t my choice, and I thought I was doing the right thing for Sam. I had no idea you were pregnant or I wouldn’t have forced you out. I’m so sorry.”

“What do you mean you thought you were doing the right thing for Sam? You know I would never hurt him Dean,” Castiel remarked, struggling to sit up straight so he could look Dean in the eye. “There’s something you’re not telling me. I can see it in your face.”

Dean sighed. “I know you wouldn’t hurt Sam. And you’re right Cas. There is something I’m not telling you. But you have to promise not to speak a word of it to Sam. He doesn’t know this either. Sam almost died doing the Trials to close the gates of Hell. The doctors told me that his insides were burned like nothing they’d ever seen before, and that the most they could do was make him comfortable. I was a wreck, as you can expect. I knew that the Trials were a sacrifice. And I was willing to make that sacrifice; it was supposed to be me completing them. I knew that Sam had a better chance of being able to move on and live without me. I knew I wouldn’t be able to live without Sam. He’s been my entire life since I was four years old. So I went to the chapel in the hospital and prayed. I prayed to whichever angel was listening to help Sam. And someone answered.” Dean paused, his voice wavering.

Castiel looked at Dean with rapt attention. He had no idea that Sam was near death after failing to complete the third and final Trail.

“His name is Ezekiel. He said that he was weakened from the Fall, but that if Sam allowed him to possess his body, Ezekiel could heal Sam while healing himself. I knew Sam would never agree to let an Angel possess him, not after what he went through being possessed by Ruby. So we tricked him. Ezekiel went into Sam’s mind and pretended to be me to get him to say yes. I feel awful about doing that to Sam, but I wasn’t ready to lose him. Ezekiel was the one who said that it would be better for us all if you left. He’s still healing Sam and he says that if he were to leave now, Sam would get worse. I don’t know what to do Cas.”

Castiel sat still as a statue, struggling to make sense of what Dean had just told him. One of his brothers had seen him in his weakened state and hadn’t tried to kill him? He hadn’t known Ezekiel that well before the Fall, but had heard stories about him from his other brothers and sisters. “I don’t think you should tell Sam about it yet. If Ezekiel is as weak as he claims to be, which I do not doubt, then he would not have been able to sense our child’s soul before sending me away. You will have to tell Sam eventually, but not yet.” Castiel paused to rub a hand over the swell of his stomach. “This little one will need its uncle Sam and we can’t let him die before he gets to meet them. As much as I know it pains you to do it, you must keep lying to Sam for the time being.”

Dean smiled; Castiel was taking the news far better than he ever thought he would. “Thanks for listening Cas, you’re the best.” Dean leaned forward, pressing his lips to the other man’s forehead. “I’m sorry I act like such an idiot sometimes.”

Castiel smiled back gently. “Yes, but you’re my idiot and I love you.” He pulled away slowly from Dean and moved to the edge of the bed. “Go back to sleep Dean. I think I’ll take a walk around the bunker and try to coax the baby back to sleep.” He stood, a hand on the underside of his stomach. Castiel shuffled from the room before Dean could reply.

He made his way slowly down the hall, pausing every so often to catch his breath after some particularly hard kicks. It seemed as though their baby didn’t like what its other father had to say either. How could Dean do that to him? How could Dean listen to Ezekiel so easily like that? Didn’t Dean love him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if any of the characters seem OOC, I tend to get in my own head while writing and end up butchering the character personalities. I promise this will get waaaaaaay more angsty soon.
> 
>  
> 
> Much love,
> 
>  
> 
> Stacey


	6. Doing Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay (again), I have to admit I've gotten addicted to Pokemon Go and subsequently have ignored my duties as a fan-fic writer.
> 
> I want to thank each and every one of you amazing people who have stuck with and continue to stick with this story. I never imagined it would develop into what it has, especially seeing as it started out a piece of drabble on my instagram (@a.single.fan.tear) that I accidentally posted with the wrong picture lol.
> 
> Enjoy this new chapter!
> 
> Much Love, Stacey

Castiel stopped in his tracks, looking at his surroundings in confusion. He’d been so wrapped in his own thoughts that he hadn’t paid attention to where he was walking. The halls in the bunker all looked the same, but when Castiel opened one of the nearby doors to reveal a small bedroom he’d never seen before, he knew he was lost. He was in a part of the bunker he’d never been in before, and had no idea how to get back to his and Dean’s room.

“What do you think baby?” Castiel asked as he caressed his stomach. “Should we check out the bed? You’re making daddy’s lower back hurt.” He was awarded with a small nudge against his palm. The bed did look really comfortable, and Castiel’s back muscles were knotted tight. He shuffled into the room, closing the door behind him. The bedroom was sparsely but neatly decorated, with an old iron lamp on the bedside table and a landscape painting on the opposite wall.

Castiel lowered himself onto the plush bedspread. Dust sprang into the air around him, disturbed from the fabric beneath him. He settled down on his side, pulling his shirt up over his stomach. “I love you so much little one,” Castiel murmured softly as he rubbed over where his baby lay nestled safe. “Whatever happens with me and your father, I will never leave you. I’ll protect you from my brothers and sisters until you are strong enough to do it yourself. You are my miracle.” Castiel drifted off to sleep with a smile, feeling the gentle nudges and kicks of his child.

\-----------------

When Dean awoke a few hours later, he knew something was wrong. The bed beside him was empty and cold; Castiel had never returned from his walk the night before. Dean jumped out of bed and raced out of the room. “Cas? Cas?!” Dean shouted as he hurried down the hallway.

Sam shambled out of his room, rubbing his bleary eyes and yawning. “De? What’s going on?”

Dean practically barreled over Sam as he passed. “Sammy, I can’t find Cas! He wasn’t in bed when I woke up. I don’t know where he could be! What if the Angels got him?! What if something happened to him or the baby?!” Dean panicked, tears brimming in his jade green eyes. He sprinted down the hall, not bothering to wait for Sam’s response.

“Cas! Cas! Cas!” Dean called, panic rising with each call going unanswered. “Cas!”

Cas groused as he was pulled from his peaceful slumber by a voice shouting his name. Dean had obviously woken to discover that Castiel wasn’t in bed next to him, and Castiel couldn’t help but smile to himself. Let Dean worry about him for a while; it would teach him a lesson about listening to other angels before himself. It did make Castiel feel good that Dean obviously cared about him and the baby.

A sharp kick to his bladder had Castiel hurrying to his feet and into the en suite bathroom. After relieving himself and washing his face, Castiel stared at his reflection in the mirror. His cheeks were still a bit hollow and the bags under his eyes still prominent, but he already felt a thousand times better than he had in months. He no longer felt like he might lose the baby at every waking moment.

Castiel smiled and rubbed his stomach. “Okay, I think daddy has worried long enough. Let’s go tell him we’re alright, little one.”

Castiel shuffled from the room, wondering which way would lead him to the kitchen. He was suddenly craving blueberry cinnamon waffles. With apple butter and hot sauce on top. The baby kicked happily, definitely on board with that for breakfast. “Now which way do I go?” Castiel looked down each end of the hallway, trying to remember which end he’d come down during his late night walk.

“Cas?” Dean’s voice grew closer, and Castiel steeled himself for his eventual appearance.

“Down here, Dean,” Castiel called out. Pounding footsteps raced towards him before Dean’s frantic face appeared at the end of the hallway.

“There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Dean remarked, grabbing Castiel’s shoulders gently and giving his body a once over. Everything seemed to be in the right place and Dean breathed a sigh of relief. He pressed a kiss to Castiel’s forehead before dropping to his knees and kissing the swell of Castiel’s stomach. “I’m glad you’re okay Cas; I’m glad both of you are okay. What happened last night? You never came back to bed and when I woke up alone I panicked.”

“The baby wouldn’t settle down so I decided to go for a walk. I was hoping to lull it to sleep that way. My back was starting to bother me so I looked for a place to get off my feet when I found this little bedroom. I must’ve fallen asleep. I’m sorry to worry you Dean,” Castiel explained.

Dean shook his head.” Don’t be sorry Cas. Never be sorry about things concerning the baby. I was just afraid something bad had happened to you. I just got you back and I don’t know what I would do if I lost you again. Did you sleep well? Has the baby been giving you any more trouble?” Dean gathered Cas in his arms and held on tight, breathing in his Angel’s unique scent.

“I actually slept quite well last night, Dean. I admit it’s been hard adjusting to being a human, as I’m not used to sleeping, but I feel I manage well enough. The baby has been quiet this morning so far, aside from a few kicks to my bladder,” Castiel replied, covering Dean’s hand on his stomach with his own after he pulled away. “But we are both very hungry, and I’m sure now that you’re here, the baby will start to be more active.”

Dean smiled. “Okay, let’s get the two of you some food. I think Sammy’s up and making breakfast now.” Dean wrapped an arm around Cas’s shoulders, settling the smaller man to his side. He led Castiel down the hall and back towards more familiar territory.

Dean was the first to break the silence that had fallen over them. “I think we should start looking for a doctor for you,” He began. “You’ll need to have regular check-ups to make sure everything is on track with the baby. It probably will be best if we find a doc who used to be a hunter; that way we know you and the baby will be safe. I have a few ideas of who I want already, but some I’m not sure are still around or still practicing. I’ll run the names by Sam and I know he’ll look into them. How does that sound Cas?”

Castiel shrugged, staring at the ground in front of them. “Whatever you think is best Dean. We’re both pretty in the dark with this whole thing, and unfortunately there are no Angels that I trust anymore. In case you haven’t heard, I’m Public Enemy Number One in Heaven right now.” Tears burned in Castiel’s eyes as he wondered what Gabriel would say at the thought of their brothers and sisters turned against him all because of Metatron.


	7. Good Things Come To Those Who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone pays the boys a surprise visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter came about in a strange way and I couldn't get the idea out of my head, so I created a couple of chapters for it! I also figured the boys could use a break before the good stuff starts happening!
> 
> Enjoy as always!
> 
> -S

Dean shook his head, pulling Cas to a stop. “No Cas, we’re going to do this together. I don’t know what the hell I’m doing either, so I can’t be the only one making the decisions here. We need to sit down and talk every choice through before we decide. Okay?”

Castiel looked up at Dean and gave a shaky smile. “Of course Dean. Thank you for including me. I’m not used to being a part of decision making; it was never part of my duties in Heaven. So I don’t know how much help I’ll be.”

“Dean? Dean where are you?” Sam called from down the hall. “Guess who decided to pay us a visit?” Sam appeared at the end of the hall, a familiar sheriff in tow.

“Jody! What are you doing here?” Dean exclaimed as he met the woman halfway, taking her in a bear hug.

“I thought it was past time I came and checked out where you boys are living these days. And I gotta say, this place is pretty sweet. Not a thing getting in here without sounding the alarm,” Jody remarked with a smile. She caught sight of Castiel and broke into an even bigger grin. “And this must be the Castiel I’ve heard so much about.”

“That’s me,” Castiel replied softly, a blush coloring his cheeks. “I’ve heard many things about you as well. All of them good, I assure you.”

Jody chuckled as she moved around Dean to embrace Castiel. “Well, Claire will be happy to know you’re doing well. She’s been talking about you since she came to live with me.” Jody released Castiel, a hand trailing down to caress the prominent swell of the man’s stomach. “Speaking of Claire, I actually had another reason for making a trip out here. We should probably go and sit down, this is a long story.”

\--------------

Jody cradled a cup of coffee as the four of them sat down in the kitchen. The sheriff didn’t miss the way Dean pulled Castiel to his side. 

“After everything that happened at the girls’ old school, we decided it would be best if Claire transferred to the other school in the district. And to be honest, I don’t know what it is about that place, but Claire’s excelling there. Her grades have improved tenfold and she even signed up for a few honors classes,” Jody began, a beaming smile affixed on her face.

“Is she still getting into trouble? Has she been in detention since she transferred?” Dean asked.

Jody shook her head. “No, she hasn’t had a single detention and I haven’t received one truancy call. And you’re not going to believe this, but she joined the football team. She’s quarterback for the varsity team! I can’t tell you boys how proud I am of her. I don’t know what you said to her the last time you saw her, but whatever it was, it made her do a complete 180. Thank you. I came here to ask a favor of you. Next week is her first homecoming game and I know it would mean a lot to her if you were there. I want to keep it a surprise if you do, because otherwise I think she’d be too nervous.”

Dean couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He was so glad that Claire had found something to do other than hunting. “Of course we’ll be there. I think it would be a good idea for all of us to get away from the bunker for a while; keep the Angels off our trail. And we could all use some fresh air. Cas, what do you think?”

Cas smiled up at Dean. “I’d love that! Oh, but what will Claire think about this?” Castiel asked as he rubbed his stomach.

Jody fielded the question before Dean or Sam could come up with a vague answer. “I’m sure she’ll be thrilled, Castiel. She’s going to be an aunt! She loves you no matter what, you know that."

Castiel nodded to himself, a tiny foot pressing against his hand in agreement.

"So we're all agreed. Her game is next Friday at 7pm. She'll be over the moon when she sees you all. I just know it."


	8. Westering Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the hiatus, I had a bit of writer's block!
> 
>  
> 
> Much Love, S

Jody stood, setting her coffee cup in the sink. “Cas, take a walk with me?” She held out a hand for Castiel, a soft smile on her face. Castiel took her proffered hand, biting back a groan as his back protested standing.

Dean watched the two disappear from view. “Oh man, we’re going to have to start shopping for baby stuff soon. And we’re going to have to pick a room to turn into a nursery! And we’re going to have to baby proof the entire bunker!” Dean dropped his head onto the table and groaned. “How are we going to be ready for a baby in three months?”

“Don’t worry Dean, we’ll figure everything out in time. And with Jody here for a few days, she’ll help us and make sure we’ve got all the supplies we need. You gotta have some faith Dean,” Sam replied, clapping Dean gently on the shoulder.

\-------

Jody waited until they were out of earshot before speaking. “So … are you excited about becoming a parent?” She asked.

Cas turned to Jody and smiled, a hand absentmindedly stroking across his swollen stomach. “I am, but. What if I’m not cut out to be a parent? What if I can’t keep him or her safe from my brothers and sisters? What am I going to do if it dies?”

Jody placed a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “No one is cut out to be a parent at first. You’re constantly learning and growing right alongside your child. And you won’t be doing this alone, Castiel. You’ve got Dean and Sam here in the bunker, and you’ve got me and Claire too. You’ll never be alone again. I promise.” Jody gathered Castiel in her arms, holding him to her chest. “You don’t have to be afraid anymore Castiel.”

Castiel sagged in Jody’s hold. “Thank you Jody, for everything.”

“Of course sweetie,” Jody replied, pressing a kiss to Castiel’s temple. “Now why don’t you show me where you’re going to put the nursery.”

Castiel froze, a blush coloring his cheeks. “We haven’t exactly thought about that yet. I only just came home yesterday.”

Jody took a step back. “What do you mean you just came home? Castiel, you’re six months pregnant. Where have you been that whole time?” She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“After Metatron closed Heaven and the Angels fell, Dean thought it would be safer if I stayed on the move. We were afraid that my brothers and sisters would come looking for me here. It was before I could tell Dean I was pregnant, so don’t yell at him. I was living in an alley in town when Dean found me and brought me home.”

Jody took a deep breath; She’d rip Dean a new one later when Castiel wasn’t around to hear it. “Okay then. I guess we’ll have to pick one ourselves. Show me where your room is so we can pick one close by.”

Castiel took Jody by the hand and the two of them continued walking through the bunker's halls. "You have connections, right Jody?" Cas asked after a pause.

"Yeah, I have some connections. Why do you ask?"

"Dean and I haven't discussed which doctor we're going to use, but I don't know if I want to bring in someone who could potentially give away our position if my brothers or sisters found they were helping us. I was wondering if you could perhaps pull some strings and help us get an ultrasound machine so we could monitor the baby's growth ourselves. It would make me feel much safer," Castiel blushed, staring down at their joined hands.

Jody smiled sadly, though Cas didn't see it. She wondered if the young man would ever be able to trust another person again. "I think I could make that happen. I think we've got an ultrasound machine in the evidence lock-up from a case a few years back that set to be in a police auction. I doubt anyone will notice if it mysteriously disappeared. I'll call one of my people at the station and have it sent down here. Think of it as one of many presents to my grandchild."

Castiel paused. "Grandchild?"

Jody nodded. "Of course. You boys are like sons to me, and this little one will feel just as loved as you do. We're family, and family sticks together. Forever."


	9. All I've Ever Needed

Castiel smiled as a tear slid down his cheek. “Thank you Jody. For everything. I just wish my brother Gabriel could’ve been here to meet his niece or nephew.”

“Well wherever he is, he’s proud of you. He’s watching over you and the baby; I just know it.” Jody pulled Castiel’s hand gently and the two of them continued their slow walk through the bunker. She did most of the talking, telling Cas about how happy Claire was in her new school and of how she already had a date to the homecoming dance. She told him about the string of strange disappearances that she thought pointed to Werewolves, that turned out to be a bunch of teenagers getting high and passing out in an abandoned mine in the woods. Mostly she just talked about nothing; wanting to fill the silence of the bunker.

Castiel stopped suddenly, groaning as he bent over his stomach. Jody held Castiel up, reaching for her phone to call Dean.

“I’m okay Jody. It’s just the baby kicking. It still catches me off guard, especially when it’s been quiet most of the morning. I’ll be fine in a moment,” Castiel explained, rubbing a hand on the underside of the heavy swell. “He’s been particularly active since coming back home to the bunker.”

“I’m sure it’s because he knows he and his papa are safe at home with dad and Uncle Sam.” Jody put a hand on Cas’s stomach, feeling the baby kick out against her palm. “And grandma Jody.” A wide grin spread across Jody’s face as she moved her hand to follow the baby’s movements. “You love grandma Jody already, don’t you sweetie?” Jody asked in a sweet voice as she leaned close to his stomach. She pressed her lips to the place where a small hand pushed out. “I love you too, baby. I love you very, very much.”

Castiel smiled, letting out a shaky breath as the baby calmed down. “Thank you Jody. He seems to respond to you. I may just have to keep you around until the baby’s born; it might just be the only way I’ll ever get a good night’s sleep.”

Jody chuckled. “I’ll give you some tips that I used when I was pregnant with my son. They worked like a charm.”

They made their way into the war room and then into the library. Cas sank down in one of the overstuffed armchairs while Jody lit a fire in the fireplace. She warmed her hands before standing up and joining Castiel in the other chair.

“It’s quite nice in here. These Men of Letters had good taste, I’ll give them that. Though I wish you three would settle down in a nice little house somewhere, instead of this big cold bunker. I know, I know it’s safer for you and the baby here, but he or she is going to need a big backyard to run around in.” Jody sighed. “Will you at least think about it and talk it over with Sam and Dean for me? Who knows, you might even like it in South Dakota.”

Cas nodded, his hand drawing large sweeping circles across his stomach. “I will Jody. I’ll speak with Sam and Dean before we leave later this week. We could always ward the house the same way the bunker is.” Castiel smiled. “And if I’m being honest, the thought of settling down in an actual house sounds really nice.”

Jody leaned over, patting Cas on the knee with a smile. “Regardless of what you three decide to do, I want to be there when it’s time so I can help with the birth. Being the sheriff of a small town means I’ve delivered my share of babies. I have an idea of what I’m doing.” She settled back into the comfortable chair, closing her eyes as the fireplace warmed the room.

That was exactly where Sam and Dean found the two of them an hour later, both slumped over asleep in their chairs.

Dean chuckled, shaking his head as he padded over to Cas. He bent down and swept the sleeping angel up in his arms. Yeah, he was well aware that technically Cas wasn’t an angel anymore. But Cas would never stop being Dean’s angel. Cas barely stirred as he was lifted from the chair, letting out a grumble before burying his face in Dean’s shirt.

“Show Jody to her room while I go put Cas to bed; I’ll bet she’d like to take a shower after that long-ass car ride,” Dean suggested, pausing in the doorway.

Sam nodded. “Yeah, that sounds like a plan. Meet us in the war room when you’re done.” He leaned over and shook Jody’s shoulder gently. “Jody, wake up.”

Jody yawned, rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms above her head. “Oh man, I can’t believe I fell asleep. It’s just so cozy in here with the fireplace going,” She mumbled.

“Dean and I have a room set up for you. We figured you’d like to have a shower and maybe change your clothes into something more comfortable,” Sam replied with a shrug. “And I know what you mean, I fall asleep in here all the time.”

“That sounds absolutely wonderful. Thank you Sam.” Jody rose to her feet, following Sam out of the library and down one of the bunker’s long hallways.

Sam stopped outside a closed door. “This is your room, Jody. Mine’s right across the hall and Dean’s is a few doors down … just in case you need anything.” He opened the door, turning on the overhead light.

“Thank you again Sam. I’ll be sure to let you know if I need anything.” Jody smiled, hugging Sam gratefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is going to be a time jump. I'll explain it a bit in the beginning of the next chapter so no one is confused.
> 
> Much Love, S


	10. Go Your Own Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a bit of a time jump between the previous chapter and this one (but only a week or so.) I wanted to get to the homecoming football game, as things will start to pick up after that.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos!
> 
> Much Love, S

Castiel looked around nervously as he, Sam and Dean waited in line outside of the stadium. He didn’t like being in large crowds now that he was human. How many of these people were angels? There was no way for him to tell human and angel apart. Castiel jumped as his hand was grabbed, but he relaxed when he realized it was only Dean.

Dean squeezed Cas’s hand briefly. “Are you okay, Cas? You look a little pale,” Dean commented, his voice low so only Castiel could hear him.

Castiel shook his head, worrying on his bottom lip. “I know we said we’d be here for Claire, but now I’m not sure this was such a good idea. What if there are angels here? How can we be sure we weren’t followed?”

Dean paused, lifting his head and scanning the crowd around them. “Don’t worry, Sam and I would never let anything happen to you. And Jody’s here too; I made sure she was in uniform and packing some extra protection. Sammy and I are going to be right by your side the whole time.” Dean leaned down and captured Castiel’s lips, drawing a soft moan from the smaller man. Cas blushed as they parted, feeling safe enough to release Dean’s hand.

“Thank you Dean. I know you’d never let anything happen to us.” Castiel smiled, rubbing a hand across his stomach.

“Faggot.” A voice growled in Castiel’s ear before elbow-checking him to the ground. Castiel yelped, falling to his knees and throwing out his hands to stop from landing fully on his stomach.

A hush fell over the crowd, people moving to give Castiel some breathing room. Dean whirled around, coming face to face with a middle aged man in a cowboy hat and a farmer’s tan. Dean’s hands were balled into fists, ready to start swinging on whoever had the audacity to shove a defenseless pregnant person.

“You want to run that by me again, chief? I don’t think I heard you quite right. ‘Cause I’m sure I heard you call my boyfriend a faggot, but then maybe my hearing’s not as good as it used to be,” Dean spat. Sam watched from by the ticket window, three tickets clutched in his hand.

“You’re damn right I called him a faggot! You and him both. We don’t need queers like you in our town, poisoning the minds of our kids! It’s bad enough you two fairy boys are shoving your homo in our faces, but that,” The man pointed down at Castiel, who was grabbing his stomach and panting softly. “Is an abomination and an insult to God! You should’ve gotten rid of it when you had the chance.”

Dean saw red. He reared his arm back, ready to let the fists start flying, when a small but powerful voice sounded across the silent air.

“Okay people, show’s over!” Jody shouted as she cut through the crowd, putting herself between the two posturing men. “Is there a problem here gentlemen?”

The man sagged in relief. Finally, he thought. Someone to show the fags to the door. “No problem here Sheriff Mills. I was just telling these two that their kind ain’t welcome here and that we don’t take too kindly to them.”

Jody turned to face the man. “And just how would you know what these other nice folks think? I didn’t see any problems until you decided to be an asshole. What would your momma have to say about you pushing a pregnant person? Crash, I thought I told you to keep your nose out of trouble. This is the third incident this week with you. Now unless you want to be hauled off to jail for assault and battery and disorderly conduct, I suggest you get back in your truck and go home.”

“But—”

“No buts, Crash. These three happen to be close personal friends of mine, and I won’t stand by and watch them be treated like shit. I won’t tell you again. Go. Home. Now.” Jody stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

Crash huffed, looking around to see if anyone would stand up for him and take his side. He growled when no one stepped forward, turning on his heel and storming back towards the parking lot.

Jody knelt down and helped Castiel to his feet. “Are you okay, sweetie? And the baby?” She asked as she adjusted Cas’s trench-coat and tie. She dusted the dirt and rocks from the knees of his slacks.

Castiel nodded. “I’m okay, Jody. Thank you for helping us. I didn’t mean to upset that man. Sh-should we just go?” A tear streaked down his cheek and he wiped it away quickly. Cas knew it would only make Dean feel worse if he saw him crying.

Jody shook her head. “Don’t worry about that guy. He’s been a nuisance around here for a long time. He’s usually not this bad, but it always gets worse once football season starts. I wouldn’t let it bother you. Now come on, let’s get you three to your seats.”

Sam put his arm around Dean’s shoulders and followed Jody and Cas into the stands. Dean had yet to say anything since Jody stepped in and dealt with Crash, his hands still balled into fists. He gave the stink eye to every person they passed by, Sam giving an apologetic look right after.

“Dean, you can relax now. That guy isn’t going to bother us anymore. You’ve got to calm down and enjoy the game. We’re here for Claire, don’t you remember?” Sam remarked, patting Dean on the arm.

Dean sighed, dropping his head. “You’re right Sam. But I can’t stop thinking about what could’ve happened. Cas could’ve fallen on his stomach and gone into early labor, or lost the baby entirely. What if that guy had been an angel? It was really scary.”

Sam understood Dean’s fear. When he turned around and saw Castiel on the ground, he froze. “But it’s over now and they’re both okay. You gotta remember that, dude.”

“I will. Thanks for listening Sammy,” Dean replied. He pushed his brother away with a chuckle so they could walk in a single file line up the stairs. Jody and Cas were talking animatedly to each other, Jody pointing out people she knew and other pregnant men in town.

Jody led Cas to an empty group of seats a few rows back. “These should be good. They’ll give us the best view of the game. And it’ll allow us a quick exit should we need it.”

They sat down, Cas sandwiched safely between Sam and Dean. Dean held Cas’s hand, running his thumb over his knuckles. “I love you Cas. I’m sorry about that guy earlier.”

Cas leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder, looking out as the two teams ran onto the field. “I love you too, Dean. And don’t worry about that guy. He’s a dick.”


	11. Running Into Someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have stuck with this through the hiatus. I ran into some writer's block a while ago and dealing with family issues equaled a lot of staring at my computer screen not writing at all.
> 
> Here's a nice update for you though!
> 
> Much Love, S

Jody settled in beside Sam, hoping that they wouldn’t have any other incidents during the game or after. Unfortunately there were more than a few people like Crash in this town, but usually didn’t cause a lot of trouble.

“So what’s the team’s record?” Sam asked, searching the sea of players to see if he could spot Claire.

“Their record’s 4-0. This time last year they had a losing record of 1-3, but the team’s been so much better since Claire became quarterback. If they keep this up, there’s talk of them making it to State,” Jody explained. She pointed out Claire on the field, where she was leading the team in warm-up drills.

“This is so surreal,” Sam chuckled. “I never thought we’d be doing something so … civilian. After everything we’ve been through, this is nice. This is normal and normal is something we have been sorely lacking. But without Cas’s grace, there’s no way of telling who’s a friendly and who’s not.”

Jody nodded, understanding evident on her features. “That’s why I brought extra protection.” She lifted her shirt, showing Sam the angel blade at her waistband. “Dean gave me this before I left the bunker. He said it was past time I had one of my own.”

Sam chuckled, shaking his head. “Well he’s right. You never know who or what could show up on your doorstep now that you’re involved with the Winchesters.”

“But I wouldn’t have it any other way Sam. You boys mean the world to me. You came into my life at a time where I didn’t think I’d ever be happy again. So if I have to face down every demon in the world, I will.” Jody stood, patting Sam’s shoulder with a smile. “I’m going to go grab some coffee from the concession stand. Cas, would you like to join me?”

Cas lifted his head. “I’d love too.” Jody helped Cas to his feet, and Dean watched the two of them weave their way through the growing crowd of parents and fans trying to find seats.

“Hello Sheriff Mills!” A middle aged woman greeted as they grabbed a spot in the concessions line.

“Hello Mia,” Jody replied. “How’re Bob and the kids?”

“They’re doing well. Bob broke his foot working on his truck so he’s laid up for a while. But it’s nice because it lets him spend more time with the little ones. Sarah and her girl scout troop are going camping this weekend and she’s real excited. And Lincoln had the chicken pox and was practically inconsolable that he missed school.” Mia chuckled.

Castiel eyed the woman warily. It seemed as though Jody knew her and her family quite well, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t be possessed by an Angel. He shrunk back behind Jody, hoping to go unnoticed.

“Who’s your friend? I don’t think I’ve ever seen him around these parts before,” Mia speculated.

Jody felt Castiel trying to hide and took his hand, gently pulling him to stand beside her. “This is … Jimmy. He’s one of my boys visiting from Kansas. My other two are up in the stands saving our seats.”

“Now I know you’re not old enough to have sons his age, unless you’ve discovered the fountain of youth,” Mia joked. The line steadily moved forward.

“They’re not my boys by blood, but they’re the closest thing I’ve got. I was real close with Jimmy’s husband’s dad, and took them into the fold when he passed away a few years back.” Jody had become a pro at lying since she’d first met the Winchesters, and it was like second nature to her.

“Well it’s nice to meet you Jimmy. How far along are you?” Mia asked. “Is this your first?”

Castiel squeezed Jody’s hand, drawing strength from her. “I’m about 6 months along with my first. It’s a little scary, but as long as I’ve got Jody I know I can do it.”

“Is it a boy or a girl?”

“We don’t know. We want it to be a surprise. It doesn’t matter to me as long as it’s healthy. Though I know my husband is hoping for a boy.” Castiel shrugged, stroking a hand across his swollen middle.

“I’m sure Dean will love it no matter what,” Mia replied with a tilt of her lips.

Jody and Castiel froze. “H-how do you know my husband’s name? I never told you that.” Castiel reached for his blade, only to remember that he’d left it in the Impala. Jody’s hand twitched at her side, ready to reach for her own blade at a moment’s notice.

Mia’s eyes widened and she took a step back. “I—Yes you did. You said you know your husband Dean is hoping for a boy.” Mia’s voice wavered slightly.

“But I didn’t.”

“So who are you and what have you done with Mia?” Jody interrogated, grabbing the angel blade from her waistband. “If you’re here to harm anyone, I won’t hesitate to end you.”

Mia put her hands up, showing them she was unarmed. “I mean you no harm, I swear. I’m a friendly. My name is Mariel; I served under you in the fight for power in Heaven against Raphael. I have been loyal to you since that day and I will stay loyal to you until my last day. You and your family need not fear me.”

“But don’t you know what I’ve done? How I let Metatron trick me and cast our brothers and sisters out of Heaven? Don’t you know how many of them died in the fall? How many died because they could not find vessels to contain them?” Castiel questioned. He winced at a kick to his kidney; the baby was voicing its displeasure at not having popcorn, which Castiel desperately wanted now.

“I am aware of what Metatron did, but I do not believe that you would willingly take part in something like that. I have seen you place our brothers and sisters’ lives before your own more times than anyone else; you would never harm them in such a way. I believe you that Metatron tricked you. I was already here on Earth long before the fall happened.”

“Have you been an Angel the entire time I’ve known you?” Jody asked, slipping her blade back into her waistband. She glanced quickly around to see if anyone had been listening in on their conversation, but luckily it looked like no one had.

Mariel nodded. “Yes Jody, I’ve been an Angel the whole time. Mia prayed for help for Lincoln after he fell from his treehouse and ended up in a coma. I answered her prayers and offered to heal Lincoln in exchange for her permission to use her as a vessel for God’s work.”

“Does Bob know?”

“Bob knows I’m an Angel, but the kids don’t. We decided it would be safer to keep them in the dark about it. When I have to go away, we tell the kids I’m leaving on business,” Mariel replied. “I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to them.”

“You really care about Mia’s family, don’t you Mariel?” Castiel wondered. They were the next in line and the baby kicked against his hand heartily, knowing the treats it craved was close by.

Mariel sighed, pulling some cash from her pocket. “I have. It is hard not to fall in love with humanity when you spend time down here. Heaven’s doors could open again tomorrow and still I would not leave this place. I wish more of our brothers and sisters had had the opportunity to see how wonderful humanity is before the Fall.”

Castiel smiled, nodding in agreement. He too had fallen in love with humanity in much the same way.


	12. Boys Of Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short hiatus, I just had really bad writer's block and didn't feel motivated to write at all until just recently.
> 
> None of my stories have been abandoned, it just gets hard to write sometimes and I can go days with only writing a sentence or two a day.
> 
> Enjoy this next chapter and hopefully things will start to pick up soon!
> 
> Much Love, S

The conversation stopped for a moment while they ordered their snacks; Castiel ordering the biggest popcorn they had. His mouth watered as the girl behind the counter handed it over, and he shoved a handful in his mouth. Castiel moaned in appreciation, a small foot pressing out against his skin in agreement.

Mariel and Jody smiled to each other as they stepped away from the concession stand. “How long are you and the Winchesters in town?” Mariel asked once they were safely away from the majority of other people.

Castiel shrugged, shoveling more popcorn in his mouth. “We’re not really sticking to any kind of schedule. Sam thought it would be a good idea to stay away from where we’ve been staying for a while to shake off any angels that might have been closing in.”

“Well I’d love to spend some more time with you before you leave town. There’s a group of expecting parents that meet on Tuesdays that I’m sure would be good for you and Dean. Jody knows where they meet if you decide to check it out,” Mariel suggested, waving at another of the mothers in the stands.

Castiel beamed; it was so refreshing to talk with one of his sisters who were actually still on his side. He remembered how Mariel stood with him when he went toe to toe with Raphael. He knew he was in no danger from her. She wouldn’t rat him out to any other angels that came sniffing around.

“I’d really like that Mariel, thank you. And I think it would be best if we kept your angel status between us. I don’t think Dean would react very well to learning an angel was so close to us. And I would very much like to spend more time with you as well,” Castiel remarked.

“Well Jody has my number whenever you want to meet up,” Mariel replied. “I’ll leave you to enjoy the game. It was nice to see you again Castiel.” She hugged Castiel tightly before taking the nearby stairs up to her seat amongst a group of women who were probably all football moms.

Jody put an arm around Castiel’s shoulders as the two of them walked back towards their seats. The beaming smile on his face warmed Jody’s heart, especially after the fears he’d expressed in the bunker. But as long as he had Sam and Dean, Castiel would be okay.

The smile on his face grew as soon as he saw Dean and Sam waiting for them, talking animatedly with each other. Castiel couldn’t remember the last time he saw either Winchester so relaxed and carefree. “This feels too good to be true, Jody. Like I’m just waiting for the other shoe to drop and ruin everything we’ve worked so hard for.”

“But it is true Castiel. There can actually be good times in your life without any kind of catch. The universe wasn’t designed to screw you boys every chance it got, even if it might feel like that sometimes. Now I want you to stop talking like that and just enjoy yourself tonight.”

Castiel nodded. “Okay Jody. I’ll do that. Or at least I’ll try my best to shut off my brain.”

“That’s all I ask, sweetie.”

\------------

Cas had never experienced this kind of excitement before. With less than two minutes in the fourth quarter, Claire had thrown what Dean had called a ‘hail-Mary’ pass and scored the game winning touchdown. His voice was hoarse from singing along to the school’s fight song and his arms were sore from clapping, but Castiel couldn’t have been happier.

“Come on boys,” Jody said after the last note from the marching band. “Let’s go meet Claire out on the field.” She led them down the stairs to the end of the grandstands and out onto the football field. They weaved through the other parents, Jody greeting them as they passed. She was practically bouncing with anticipation and excitement for Claire to see the boys again. It had been far too long without a visit, and Jody knew that as it neared Castiel’s due date, she and Claire would have to make the trip down to the bunker.

“Hey Claire, who are those guys standing with your mom?” One of Claire’s teammates asked as he peered over her shoulder.

Claire turned, scanning the sea of people until her eyes landed on Jody. She’d gotten used to her friends referring to Jody as her mom, and didn’t bother correcting people anymore. She gasped, dropping her helmet as she saw the guys Derek was referring to. She ran to the group, throwing her arms around the nearest Winchester and hugging them tightly.

Sam chuckled, hugging Claire back and smiling at Jody over her head. “That was a great game, Claire! That last touchdown was amazing!” Sam crowed, releasing Claire so Dean could get his hug.

“Good job! It’s good to see you finally putting all that anger to use!” Dean joked. He squeezed Claire tightly, his heart swelling with happiness.

“I can’t believe you guys are here! What are you doing here?” Claire asked as she and Dean ended their hug.

“Well Jody stopped by the bunker for a visit and asked if we would want to make the trip up to see your first homecoming game. And there’s no way we would miss something like that.” Dean clapped her on the shoulder. “And we had something we wanted to tell you in person.”

Claire’s attention was drawn to Castiel when she finally noticed him practically hiding behind Dean and Jody. Her mouth dropped in shock as he stepped out from behind them, his trench coat doing nothing to cover the huge swell of his stomach.

“Surprise,” Cas stated sheepishly. “You’re going to be a big sister. I’m pregnant.” He wasn’t prepared for Claire wrapping her arms around him and hugging him. He was expecting her to tell him how dangerous it was for him and Dean to bring a child into the world with the line of work they were in. He was expecting her to scold them for not being more careful. He was expecting so much negativity that he wasn’t ready for the tears of joy that streamed down her face.

“Congratulations! I’m so happy for you guys!” Claire beamed, holding Castiel tightly. “Do you know if you’re having a boy or a girl?”

Castiel blushed. Here came the scolding he had been anticipating and dreading. He opened his mouth to speak, nausea swirling in his gut. Dean stepped in, fielding the question much to Castiel’s relief.

“We want it to be a surprise,” He said with a smile. He took Castiel’s hand in his, squeezing gently. “Because I know I’m going to love him or her no matter what.”

“We all will,” Jody supplied. “Now why don’t we go out and celebrate?”

Castiel nodded enthusiastically; he was really craving pancakes. “Is there a diner open that sells pancakes?”

Jody chuckled. "Don't worry sweetie, I know just the place."


End file.
